Love Sometimes Really Does Bite
by Written-Anonymously
Summary: Sometimes the hardest part is saying goodbye, even if you really don't want to. In the end you just gotta walk away.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, any products/merchandise, or characters mentioned in any of my stories. I own nothing except for a couple fictional characters here and there. Some of the fictional characters may be owned by other authors. I will give all credit to them when it comes that time. This goes for all my past stories and ones to come. As for now this is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended.

**Author Note:** Okay so I've been jamming out to Def Leppard's 'Love Bites' (which I do not own any rights to, just for exposure and use in my story) for the past couple days, then I was like 'Hey! This would be an awesome story.' So I began thinking, asked my friend what pairing they thought would be interesting. I should have listened when they said Clawd and Cleo, 'cause I decided to do that couple anyways. So please review and tell me if you liked or didn't like the story.

**Beta:** Hi there! CreativeWritingSoul here as this lovely writer's Beta. I have to say that she might not do chapter stories very often, or update chapter stories that she has started, very often either. BUT, whenever she does come out with one of these one-shots, I know I just have to read them. Which I get the exclusive chance to as result of being the beta, but I'm always highly entertained. Her one-shot fanfics are definitely worth waiting for, please enjoy and don't forget to read, review, favorite, follow, alert - do whatever you do, it's always appreciated!

**Summary:** Sometimes the hardest part is saying goodbye, even if you really don't want to. In the end you just gotta walk away. 

**Love Sometimes Really Does Bite**

_When you make love, do you look in the mirror?  
Who do you think of, does he look like me?  
Do you tell lies? And say that it's forever  
Do you think twice, or just touch and see_

Finding out bad news is always hard. When you find out the ghoul you love so much is leaving you, well that nearly rips your heart out. Standing in the middle of the football field with his now ex-ghoulfriend. They had just won the championship again for the second year in a row, and Miss Cleo De Nile thought this was the perfect time to break him the news.

_Ooh, babe  
Ohh, yea_

When you're alone, do you let go?  
Are you wild an' willin or is it just for show?

Ooh, c'mon  
  
"I don't understand Cleo, have I made you that unhappy?" Clawd Wolf finally spoke, trying to get his thoughts in order.

A small sigh passed the young Egyptian lips before she spoke. "No Clawd, you did everything right." She said patting the other's hand before letting it go.

_I don't wanna touch you too much baby  
'Cos making love to you might drive me crazy  
I know you think that love is the way you make it  
So I don't wanna be there when you decide to break it  
No  
_  
Now that confused the young wolf even more, if he made her happy - why was she breaking it off? Tilting his head forward a bit, even though Cleo was wearing heels she was still not as tall as him. "I still don't understand then Cleo." He stated, hopping she would explain it better to him.

"Clawd, I just feel like we lost our spark in this relationship. You're always so busy with whatever sport you're doing all year-round, with me away doing my thing. It's not fair to either of us." Cleo tried to explain, feeling her eyes fill with tears. This was a lot harder then she thought it was going to be. Over the time she had been with the male wolf, Cleo had grown a deep connection with him. Even though there was a strong connection between them, she still felt empty inside. It just wasn't enough.

_Love bites, love bleeds  
It's bringin' me to my knees  
Love lives, love dies  
It's no surprise  
Love begs, love pleads  
It's what I need  
_  
"And the reason you found this the perfect time was due to, it being the only time you could get me alone? Even for a second?" Clawd said more to himself then anything, now understanding why she was doing this at this time.

_When with you, are you somewhere else?  
Am I gettin' through or do you please yourself?  
When you wake up, will you walk out?  
It can't be love if you throw it about  
_  
"Clawd remember, it is _not_ your fault. We are just too busy to be with each other, it's the way life is sometimes." Cleo stated to the wolf. Just then Clawd reached out and pulled her into one last hug. It would be a lie if he told anyone that he didn't like the way Cleo's small frame fit nicely in his arms, how soft her lips were against his...

_Ooh, babe  
I don't wanna touch you too much baby  
'Cos making love to you might drive me crazy  
Oh  
_  
Cleo was right though, they were both way too busy to be with each other. Maybe this was for the best, to go back being just friends. He had to let her go and let her find that monster that would treat her like the Princess… no, Queen that she was. He needed a ghoul that understood he was a very busy wolf and knew how keep up with him. That still didn't make this any easier, in fact it seemed to make this a lot harder if anything.

_Love bites, love bleeds  
It's bringin' me to my knees  
Love lives, love dies  
It's no surprise  
Love begs, love pleads  
It's what I need_

"I will always _love_ you." He whispered into her ear, wanting her to know. Cleo looked up at Clawd in shock, not once during their entire relationship did Clawd Wolf say that he 'loved' her. Now he was saying it, when she just broke up with him? That word made Cleo very angry, was he just toying with her emotions now that they were over?

_Oh yea  
I don't wanna touch you too much baby  
'Cos making love to you might drive me crazy  
I know you think that love is the way you make it  
So I don't wanna be there when you decide to break it  
No  
_  
Pushing the male away Cleo knew she over-reacted as soon as it happened. Once she was free from Clawd, she had slapped him across the face. Hearing that he loved her, made her _so_ mad that she did the one thing she would never do. Standing there in shock for a moment, as Clawd rubbed his now burning cheek. Knowing what she had done and it making her feel awfully sick to her stomach, Cleo did the next best thing she could think of: run and not look back.

_Love bites, love bleeds  
It's bringin' me to my knees  
Love lives, love dies  
_  
Clawd watched as his Princess ran, running away from him. He knew why she freaked out on him, so he really wasn't surprised on how she reacted. He believed it surprised her more than anything and that being the reason why she ran. All he wanted to do was run after her and stop her. Tell her everything would be alright, that they could fix this. Deep down that's what he wanted to do, but he knew it was what he couldn't do. So he had to let her run away, get as far away she could.

_Love bites, love bleeds  
It's bringin' me to my knees  
Love lives, love dies  
It's no surprise  
Love begs, love pleads  
It's what I need  
_  
"If she looks back, I know she still cares..." The wolf said to himself as the clouds became dark, it was going to rain. What perfect timing. He was about to give up hope, when he say her stop and turn her head ever so slightly. As if to check if he was following her. Just then a loud crack of thunder and a flash of lighting and in a blink of an eye, she was gone.

"I hope you find happiness Cleo, I'll try to do the same." He said as he began the slow walk towards his car. It was like Mother Nature knew, because a heavy rain fall began. It was truly over and all they could do was go forward in their lives.

_If you've got love in your sights  
Watch out_

Love bites

**The End**


End file.
